<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll wait by 365paperdolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374288">I'll wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls'>365paperdolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to show my love to you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, post 3x08, pre miss fisher and the crypt of tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jack thinks as Phryne leaves in her plane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to show my love to you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From 23. I'll wait on the tumblr post '100 ways to say I love you'. Set straight after the final scene of the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll wait for you Phryne Fisher." He whispers. Not that he needed to, she wouldn't have heard him over the engines of the plane. He knows she knew though. She always knew. He knew he was being naive, she would have all sorts of grand adventures. And there was a potential she wouldn't return at all. Truthfully, he didn't mind though, all he wanted was for her to return someday, even briefly. But if she did return, he would be waiting for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>